Quistis secret mission
by star counter
Summary: Quistis was given a top secret mission upcoming chapters may lead to a seiftis.(wink)...um...just read it! Its my 1st fanfic so take it easy on me
1. Default Chapter

> > none of the characters belong 2 me..they belong 2 squaresoft  
  
Chapter1: The surprise  
  
Quistis never imagined growing old alone but after a sudden turn of events after ultimicia's defeat she's having second thoughts...  
  
which she didnt even like one bit...  
  
Quistis walks outside her room and leans on the railings of her balcony staring at the magnificent view of Balamb   
  
through confused and sad eyes  
  
I know I should be happy for Squall and Rinoa but I just cant....(takes a sip of red wine)  
  
"Hyne...why are you doing this to me? What have I done wrong?"   
  
After the battle Squall and Rinoa became inseperable...Irvine and Selphie had their own world,  
  
and Zell was just to busy with his hotdogs and Crystal(the library girl)...which leaves me alone...all alone...  
  
" Sigh...I guess It's just Me,Myself,and I.." Finishing her red wine quistis decides to get ready   
  
and head to the main office of Cid.She got an urgent call from him an hour ago...He seems to need her assistance   
  
immediately...from the sound of his strained voice "that was odd...Shouldn't he have contacted Squall Instead of me? Oh well..."   
  
As soon as she dressed herself in her SeeD uniform she headed out the door and walked pass her former students who seemed to shower   
  
her with praises like "Hi there Miss Trepe your looking really pretty today." or hear them whisper "She's gorgeous" or "I love her!"  
  
while walking towards the elevator...but she was stopped shortly when Selphie bumped into her...  
  
"Quisty!!!! Just the person I was lookin for! Are you interested in joining the Festival commitee? Puhleez!!teehee..."  
  
'Um...i'm not so sure if I can Sefie...I got an appointment with Cid...It Seems to be really urgent...but ill try to drop by later and   
  
help out ok?" Pats selphie at the back and enters the elevator...  
  
'Booyaka!!! Thanks Quisty! See ya later!!" Selphie runs to a group of trepies and pursuades them to join the commitee...  
  
As the elavator door closes quistis couldnt help but wonder what's in store ahead of her..."Will I get my teaching license back?  
  
or...hmm..."   
  
ting "you are now entering the headmasters office" (computer voice)   
  
"here goes nothing..." Quistis stepped out of the elevators and was immediately greeted by Nida outside the elevator..  
  
"Good day Quistis we were expecting you...please follow my lead..." Quistis followed Nida's Lead but as soon as they reached   
  
the headmasters door Nida gave her an unknowing smile and said..."After you Ms.Trepe."   
  
"Thank you Nida..." wonder whats going on another battle perhaps?She thought to herself...When she entered the office she didnt   
  
exactly expect what she saw...A long conference table with around 2 of each high ranking officials coming from   
  
Dollet,Galbadia,Timber,and Esther. Cid was in the very front and he was accompanied by matron...  
  
"Ah...gentlemen may I introduce to you Quistis Trepe..." All the officers stood up in unison Quistis couldn't  
  
help but feel more confused and nervous...what is going on? she wondered  
  
"Quistis pls take a seat..." after all the introductions were made Cid put on a really serious expression...  
  
"Now its down to business..." head master Cid looks straight into Quistis eyes and started to speak...  
  
"Quistis the reason why your presence was urgently needed up here is because we have a highly confidential mission  
  
that nobody really knows about...except for the people in this very room which includes you..."  
  
Quistis couldn't help but show her surprise..."So what your trying to say...Squall and the others dont know whats happening right now?"  
  
"Yes Quistis you're the only one who knows about this and you were the only one  
  
from the group who was chosen to do this mission...Pls.open your mind to the task ahead this is a really  
  
serious matter..." Matron said with a glimmer of worry in her eyes...  
  
this must be really bad..Quistis thought to herself..."So why me?" She couldn't help but ask...  
  
"Out of the 50 top mercenaries and SeeDs you were the chosen one because of your skills in combat,intellect, and profile..."   
  
One of the Galbadian officials said...  
  
Wait a minute...and what do I get out of it?" Quistis couldn't help but ask...  
  
"Well me and Edea were thinking of giving you back your instructors license and you gain experience from this..." Cid could'nt help but smile a bit...  
  
Good offer... she thought..."So what do I have to do?"   
  
"As a SeeD or Mercenary assigned to this mission...Your duty is to go and find the leader of an underground group consisted of rebels called Vicosgamma and kill him."  
  
"i've heard of them...arent they the ones who plan to tear down..."Quistis couldnt help but stop and look at the high ranking officials...  
  
"Yes...Ms.trepe...they plan on taking each and every one of us down and taking over..." The representative of Esther started to speak up...  
  
"Why the confidentiality?" Quistis felt really confused now...  
  
"they have hostages and we dont want the people to worry...which is why were doing this in a discreet way..."  
  
"When do I start this mission?"   
  
"When the meeting ends..." Cid says  
  
the people in the room nodded in agreement...  
  
"But wont the people here wonder where I disappeared to?"  
  
"No worries Quisty,Leave it to me..." Matron said giving Quistis the courage to go on...  
  
"So how do I leave without being caught with my suitcase and all?"  
  
"You wont...You'll be passing the secret escape with them...and you wont be needing any of your luggages...  
  
just your whip and this List...The list will tell you what to do...you'll get it soon enough...alright...and Quistis...May Hyne be with you on this mission..."  
  
Everyone stood up and said there goodbye's and somebody even told her...If you dont make it through this mission destroy all evidence leading to us..."  
  
"Yes sir..." Quistis saluted each and everyone of them and turned to face Matron and Headmaster Cid before leaving through the secret escape...  
  
"Ill just contact you..If I need help" She turned around and closed the secret pannel behind her...  
  
"We made the right choice Cid...Let's just hope the list wont surprise the hell out of her..."  
  
Cid Chuckled...   
  
Woohoo Okay guys what do you think?this is my very 1st fanfic sooo pls pls send me some feedbacks...thanks!!!


	2. luna of armera

Chapter 2: Luna of Armera...  
  
Quistis was following the officials when suddenly nida appeared by her side   
  
"My instructions by the headmaster was to accompany you to your 1st destination." Nida told her with a firm voice  
  
Quistis just nodded and watched the representatives from different places go their own seperate ways leaving the two alone  
  
"so how do we get out of here If I cant be seen?" Quistis asked in an amused voice  
  
"It's been care of from the start." Nida answered back in a no joking manner As soon as they their small talk ended an armoured vehicle stopped infront of them.  
  
"Alright, lets get down to business." Quistis said  
  
(Ride to Balamb)  
  
Quistis opens the List using an electric key...  
  
Computers voice: "Welcome Quistis...Your first task is to go to a place In the Back Streets of Balamb   
  
and look for Luna you will find this person in a place called the Armera...(computer shows her the description of the place)  
  
"Nida do you know any back streets around Balamb?"  
  
"I've been given directions on where to take you Ms.Trepe. Why dont you take a rest for now...You got a long   
  
day ahead of you." Nida said while driving  
  
Quistis fell silent for the rest of the short trip thinking instead what she'll be up against.  
  
(a few mins later)  
  
"Were here Ms trepe." Nida pointed at an old beaten up wooden sign that says Armera  
  
before Quistis got down Nida handed her an extraordinary amount of Gil and said  
  
"goodluck with your mission. I'll leave when you enter safely..."  
  
Quistis got down from the vehicle and walked towards the door...But before she can knock a voice from the speaker box asked  
  
"Who are you and state your business."  
  
"I'm Quistis Trepe and I was sent here to meet Luna." Quistis said to the speaker box  
  
"Hold on..." the person said...  
  
The door opened and Quistis took a step back from the person in front of her.  
  
"Come in... Luna will see you in a few minutes." The guy who answered the door was huge with a slight resemblance of a pitbull  
  
"follow me Ms." He lead her to a vacant room and told her "dont stray or else..."he left leaving her alone to wait for this person named Luna.  
  
A few mins later when Quistis was about to sit down a loud voice boomed around the room shouting  
  
"Hyne! You must be Quistis and you are so not what I expected...By the way toots I'm lunar but just call me Luuuuuna!"  
  
Luna who looked like one of those Drag Queen entertainers gave Quistis the Head to toe look."uh huh...mhmmm...Ah yes!!!"  
  
I know what to do to you now!"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Quistis didnt know what was going on here  
  
"You were brought here to get a disguise toots It says on your file that you are supposed to blend in with a certain group of rebels aka:Vicosgamma...Damn toots when Im done with you you'll be the hottest lookin rebel eva!!!  
  
"oh...a disguise..." So where do we start Luna?"   
  
'Right here Right now! I need some assistance here!!!" As soon as luna shouted 2 women in black suits came in  
  
"Strella get me the file under vicosgamma!! and you she pointed to the other lady...get me the bad ass chic clothes set and bring it here! Snap snap!!!" then luna looked at Quistis and you! take of those clothes and garments and put this robe on!!!"  
  
"But this is my SeeD uniform...I...cant..." Quistis was hesitant  
  
"of course you can! We dont have all day so you gotta quicken the pace...Trust me on this one.Kapish?"  
  
Quistis gave a sigh she had no choice but to trust her... 


End file.
